1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the conversion of the kinetic energy in a moving fluid to rotational mechanical energy and more particularly to improvements to a wind driven apparatus for the generation of electricity, pumping water, or other purposes.
2. General Background
On Apr. 23, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,569 was granted to the above-named inventors. This patent pertained to an apparatus for the conversion of wind energy into rotational mechanical energy. It described a collection funnel that directed the wind against a collector which, upon rotation, converted this wind energy into mechanical energy. Various specific features were described in this patent including a series of blow-through panels that were configured to open at a pre-selected wind pressure. Additionally, this patent described the operation of an open exhaust area immediately downstream the collector so as to prevent any backpressure from developing within the funnel. Furthermore, a specific configuration of a directional vane for aligning the open front of the funnel with respect to the direction of wind flow was described.
Since the issuance of this patent, several improvements and new features have been added to this original apparatus. First, the funnel entrance and the means for channelling the wind against the collector have been totally redesigned so as to prevent the wind forces from spilling around the funnel thereby reducing its effectiveness. Second, the means for rotating the wind collector so as to be in alignment with the wind has been drastically altered. It is now possible to rotate the wind collector in a 360 degree circle while requiring considerably less space than that specified in the above patent. Third, the wind collector is now elevated so as to avoid any turbulence or obstruction that may occur as a result of being mounted close to the ground. Fourth, the primary areas of the collector exposed to the elements are now protected from any ice build-up which may hinder or restrict the operation of the wind collector. This means of ice protection also extends to the rotational means used to rotate the collector in order to keep it in alignment with the wind. Fifth, a pivotable top deflector is incorporated so as to provide rain, snow, icing and excessive wind protection for the apparatus. Sixth, the fixed intake funnel has now been replaced with adjustable side panels so as to enable the flow of the wind against the collector to be adjusted as needed depending upon wind availability. Seventh, this improved wind collector can be equipped with sequentially phased generators or alternators which will go on-line or off-line as needed in response to the amount of wind energy collected.
These and many more improvements and or new features to the original design specified in the above patent are now described herein.